


One Piece PETs: Sincere Mates

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [197]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dry Humping, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The ladies ask their guys for their honest opinions. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Sincere Mates

**One Piece PETs: Sincere Mates**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this marvel of a manga series.)

 

 

   Our tale starts off in the Women's Quarters, where Nami was getting ready to go to bed. She was wearing a cute pink trend spotting babydoll with a matching g-string. Luffy was already lying in bed, looking like he was about to doze off any minute.

 

As Nami walked over to her bed, she stopped at her mirror.

 

"You coming to bed, Nami?" Luffy questioned.

 

"In a minute," Nami answered. "hmm..."

 

Nami examined herself in her reflection. As she turned around, she gasped a bit.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she whispered.

 

"Nami, what's going on?" Luffy asked, gaining her attention.

 

"...Luffy, be honest with me, okay?" Nami replied.

 

"Sure." Luffy answered.

 

Nami turned around so her backside was facing Luffy.

 

"Do you think my butt looks too big?" she asked.

 

"No, it looks fine to me." Luffy answered, honestly. "In fact, it looks downright sexy."

 

"Really?" Nami inquired.

 

"If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'," Luffy spoke, "And you know I can't lie. Shishishi!"

 

Nami grinned from ear-to-ear.

 

"Thank you, Gummy Monkey~!" she beamed, hugging him. "That makes me feel so much better!"

 

"Anytime, baby!" Luffy replied.

 

   Yes, Luffy was a very sincere individual. He couldn't lie even if he tried. That's one of the things Nami loved about him. In fact, it also turned her on a bit.

 

But, we digress. Another sincere individual was Roronoa Zoro. The aforementioned swordsman was about to go to sleep himself.

 

"Zoro?" Robin called, wearing a black sheer nightgown with a v-neck lace trim, looking a bit troubled.

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed. "What is it, Robin?"

 

"...Be honest, okay, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"Uh...okay," Zoro answered, "What's up?"

 

"Do you think my breasts look big in this nightgown?" Robin inquired, ever so delicately pressing her girls together.

 

"Huh," Zoro muttered, "they look fine to me."

 

"You think so?" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah, I think you have perfectly normal sized boobs," Zoro answered.

 

Robin smiled at his compliment.

 

"Thank you, _Tora-kun_ ," she spoke.

 

"You're welcome, Robin." he replied.

 

   Yes, the straw hat captain and first mate were honest to a fault, especially to their beloved mates. In fact, this next moment was another example of how honest they were.

 

"Boys. how do we look?" Nami, wearing a cute tight dress, asked as she stood by Robin, also wearing a tight dress.

 

Luffy and Zoro both whistled.

 

"You both hot," the former complimented.

 

"You think so?" Nami asked. "These dresses don't make our asses look big?"

 

"Yes, they do, and it looks very sexy." Luffy answered.

 

Nami and Robin blushed a bright tint of red at the bold statement.

 

"...Luffy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You and me...in bed...NOW."

 

"Now?" Luffy questioned. "But, what about the party--Yipe!"

 

   Nami grabbed Luffy by the collar and pulled him over to her bed where they proceeded to make out. Robin was sitting on Zoro's lap, kissing him hungrily.

 

"Mmmm...haa...mmm~!" she moaned. "Oh, Zoro!"

 

"Robin..." Zoro groaned, opening his fly.

 

With Luffy and Nami, they were in the middle of dry humping. Thankfully, the former was wearing a condom. Nami panted, her face flushing red.

 

"Haa...haa...!" she gasped.

 

"Nami...!" Luffy grunted with each thrust. "How come...we don't...dry hump...more often...?"

 

"I...don't...really know," Nami answered. "But it is hot..."

 

Luffy hungrily kissed Nami on the lips.

 

"Let's make this quick, all right?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

 

Zoro was in the middle of using his tail to move Robin's hips up and down his shaft.

 

"Ahh...ahh...!" Robin gasped.

 

"Ohhh, yeah..." Zoro groaned. "I just love to hear you moan, Robin...!"

 

"Thank you, Tiger...!" Robin gasped.

 

Zoro smirked him before he smacked Robin's firm, round ass.

 

"AAAAHH~!!!" Robin cried out. "OH, YES!!!"

 

And again.

 

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

And again.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Migi reading a book*****

 

   Aika sat outside with the other Straw Hats, with Kumi sitting in her lap. They were wearing earplugs that Usopp had made specially for them.

 

The sniper was playing poker with Chopper, Franky, and Brook. Blizzard was napping, and Sanji was making smoothies.

 

"I hope they finish up soon," Usopp spoke up.

 

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss the party." Chopper concurred.

 

"What?" Aika asked. "I can't hear you!"

 

   Chopper held up a card that read, "We're just talking about how your brother, sister, Aunt Robin, and Uncle Zoro should hurry up or we'll be late to the party."

 

"Oh!" Aika spoke up. "Okay!"

 

"Who wants smoothies?" Sanji asked, holding a tray of smoothies.

 

"Ooh! I do!" Aika chirped.

 

"Here you go, Angel." Sanji replied, giving Aika a banana and peach flavored smoothie.

 

"Thank you!" Aika said as she sipped from the straw. "Mmm...yummy~!"

 

"Glad you like it." Sanji smiled.

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Naruto eating ramen*****

 

"Aaaah~!" Nami screamed as she climaxed along with Luffy.

 

"Shazam~!" Luffy hollered.

 

"Ahh..." Nami sighed. "I needed that."

 

With Zoro and Robin, they had already finished their quickie and the Crane Woman was slipping her panties back on.

 

"Bull's-eye," she said.

 

"You can say that again," Zoro concurred, patting Robin's bum.

 

The Crane Woman gasped before she looked at Zoro with a sly smirk.

 

"Easy, Tiger." she told him.

 

"Sorry," Zoro apologized as he got up, putting his shirt on as he did, "guess I'm still feeling a little frisky."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Either way, let's go," she began, "We're going to be late."

 

"Right." Zoro replied. "Hey, Luffy! Get your ass up and let's go!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'!" Luffy responded.

 

"Keep yer shirt on, stripes." Nami added, readjusting her dress. "We're leaving. Sheesh."

 

Soon, they left.

 

"About time," Usopp spoke up, "can we go, now?"

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered, rubbing his belly, "Besides, I'm hungry."

 

On that, they left. Where were they going?

 

To a grand party, of course. It was being held by one of the wealthy denizens of the island.

 

   Aika was sitting with Kumi at a table, eating cookies. Luffy was helping himself to the buffet, Blizzard was eating a rump roast, Zoro was drinking some fine wine with Robin, Brook was performing along with the band, Sanji was flirting with the girls, Usopp was dancing with Chopper, and Franky was drinking cola. All in all, it was a good night. Except for one thing.

 

"...Hey, where's Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"I don't know." Aika answered, eating a cookie. "I thought she was with you."

 

"She's not." Luffy replied.

 

_"Maybe she went to the bathroom?"_ Kumi inquired.

 

*****In the Lady's Room*****

 

Nami left one of the stalls, having finished her business.

 

(A/N: What? You really thought that I was going to have her kidnapped?)

 

"Man, that wine goes right through you," she spoke up.

 

   Nami turned on the sink's faucet, squirted some soap on her paws, lathered it up, and rinsed off the soap. Next, she dried off her hands with a paper towel and left the bathroom.

 

"There you are!" Luffy exclaimed as he spotted her. "Where've you been?"

 

"Bathroom," Nami answered.

 

"Ah," Luffy nodded, "the wine, huh?"

 

"Yup." Nami nodded. "Never fails."

 

"Big sis, can we dance?" Aika inquired. "Pretty please?"

 

"Yes, Aika," Nami answered.

 

"Hooray!" Aika cheered.

 

   She held Nami's paw and led her to the dance floor; Nami giggled as she and Aika started to dance. The song that was playing was _Ballroom Blitz_ by Sweet.

 

"Oh, I love this song!" Nami chirped.

 

"Me, too!" Luffy piped up.

 

Soon, they started to dance.

 

"Hey, it's _Ballroom Blitz_!" Sanji exclaimed, going to the dance floor.

 

"Hell, yeah!" Usopp piped up.

 

_"Kickass!"_ Blizzard spoke.

 

"Shall we?" Zoro asked, holding his paw out to Robin.

 

"Yes, tiger." Robin answered, placing her hand/wing on his paw.

 

Soon, they took to the dance floor, too.

 

"Yo ho ho ho!" Brook chortled. "How wonderful!"

 

All in all, it was a good night.

 

**The End**


End file.
